leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx/8
I've been banned Greetings,KazMx.I've been banned on November 8,but I do not know why.The reason indicated is Vandalism,tho I do not remember writing anything in that particular date.However,I remember writing something,but nothing comes in mind.The ban remains until February 2011,or November 2011,I don't know which one of those.Furthermore,I'm a noob to forums,true that,so if I receive a personal response,where should I look to see it? Regards,MANROOTH-League player. :I can't find anything about you being blocked near that date, it could have your IP, and you are logged in, that's why you can edit even here. Sam 3010 15:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) new thread at forum http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Masteries_Table Please read and comment as this needs your contributionSam 3010 01:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I just created a patch history for Morgana, but I was logged out. Is there anyway for me to recieve credit? Credit I created a patch history for Morgana, however, I was not signed in when I created it. Is there anyway I can recieve credit. And I sent this message already, I just forgot to sign <.< Ahism 17:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well sry, but no it is not really posible. At lest for not in my powers. I will make sure you recieve the credit in the community corner of this week. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Heyo Under the Featured Champions page, you or Sam said that the strategy/background pages for certain champs were messy. How can we clean those up and make them better organized?Ahism 13:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi I created League of Legends Finland Wiki, could I use some images there which are used in this Wiki? (for example champion, spell and item images) And could I copy some bigger things like items column from this page? Koiranpentu 15:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course the more the merrier. If you need any assistance just contact me through any of the next forms. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) checklist hey is any user allowed to put checklists on their user pages. JFSab117 20:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :JFSab117 is my brother not a sockpuppet of me. He lost his password so what should he do? LoLSonaMaven66 23:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC) thnx thnx ill put it in right now. ps: this is my different account i lost my password in my old account. not trying to sockpuppet Jfsab117 15:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Connections Greetings KazMx, As a top editor who has presented oneself with the benevolence, studiousness and professionalism of a Demacian general I thought I'll run this pass you first; Recently I came upon this forum post about the links Champions have to various places in Runeterra and want to know your opinion and if you, Nystus or anyone have any info to confirm some of the missing Champion residences and origins that are mentioned there. Particularly where Kayle resides, Sivir's residence(s), Malphite's residence and also the location of Karthus' Howling Marsh for entry under Runeterra. Thank you for taking the time to consider this. JustinBlade 12:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :That won't say anything we don't already know 14:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't be like that Nystus, but indeed that area is already covered, thanks anyway. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Rigth side is now left? Did you change the right panel so it got to the left side? Or is it just my PC? If you changed it, please changed it back it looks confusing and some panels have stopped working with the change, like the Achievements Panel. Sam 3010 20:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sry sam I haven't change anything, you should check your broser, and preferences to see if something is wrong. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I am Sam, I'm in another computer and everything is fine, I will check my PC, and thanks for answering. "Read More" What the fudge is up with that "Read More" section at the bottom of each article? More Wikia brainfarts? 16:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've removed 'em... which probably violated the ToU that I did not sign or see or care about 16:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha funny, i had them at the top.- KazMx (Message me! ) 17:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Trundle Numbers Got these in a practice if they help anyone. Armor : 22, 24, 27, 30, 33, 35, 38, 41, 43, 46, 49, 51, 54, 57, 60, 62, 65, 68 Magic resist : 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, 40, 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 48, 49, 50, 51, 53 Hp regen : 9, 10, 11, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 22, 23 Mp regen : 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 11, 11, 12 Decompose : level 1, 2% level 5, 3% level 9, 4% level 12, 5% level 15, 6% Starwrath 19:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Comments Missing Any idea why I'm unable to see the comments section of wiki pages? Usiar 22:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cassiopeia Square Hey, can I upload the Cassiopeia square art even though she's not yet out? I clicked on her big art then copied her square and saved it. Can I upload it? :You...shopped the square pic from her artwork? -_o Permission denied 23:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We tried that once but there were unexpected problems. Since then we are using only Riot Games artwork, with some few exceptions. - KazMx (Message me! ) 00:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) kazmx a vandalizer! hey kaz this vandalizer ip insulted you on the Garen page. Sam 3010 already blocked him. he vandalized your talk page and insulting you. i undid all his edits. thanks for your cooperation. Jfsab117 03:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Jfsab I did notice, thanks you for the assistance. Wikia width Did I miss something or did the width magically expand overnight? 12:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I believe something was "wrong", but now its back to normal as you can see. - KazMx (Message me! ) 17:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Removed Items Cat Hi Kaz, I started to make a category called removed items (for the Innervating Locket update) and noticed there had been one there but you deleted it in September. Removed items seems logical to me, but with the deletion, I wasn't sure if recreating it was a good idea -- so I figured I'd leave you a message before I made it. Thanks. Fomenta 16:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the source of item aura ranges.. Hey, Wriggle here, responding to your comment in this thread where you asked what my sources were. I didn't see your question since it was more than a month after my last post, but I just now had it pointed out to me. My source is the game files themselves - I decompiled the LUA of the various aura effects using LuaDec 5.1 - doesn't do it cleanly, doesn't do it perfectly, but does what I need it to. It crashes and fails to decompile on certain effects, I'm not sure why. An example of such a decompiled LUA can be found here, for Starks' Fervor (heropak_client.zip\data\spells\3050.luaobj). You're looking for the text "Range", which says "Range=1200", which is a parameter of BBForEachUnitInTargetArea. Some other effects besides Auras may use the keyword "Radius", such as an AOE nuke. If you want to decompile some files yourself, the command line is: luadec -dg FILE_TO_DECOMPILE.luaobj > OUTPUT_FILE.lua Hope this helps you out a bit! - Wriggle (Naiad 23:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Hello Hey, how's it going? I appreciate the welcome, since I was really having some problems with the templates. I copy and pasted them, and it just didn't want to work out for me. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing wrong, but hey, that's how it goes sometimes. Also, I like the image you have at the top of your profile. It looks nice! Also, that last guy was me. I totally forgot to sign it. FranticJim 19:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Pros and Cons Hey Kaz, what about giving each champion "Strength and Weakness" tab? It could be useful info about characters and what pluses and minuses it has. Heinee 17:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well it is something we could think about, but i don't see much use for this. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ditto. Also I've come to hate the main champ articles, should add more "advanced" info (a la DotA) - targetting type (position, cone, line, vector, etc.), who you can target, better way to show abilities which have min-max damage ( ) or AP/AD/whatever scaling ( ) and remake the whole damn thing in general. Unfortunately...I got nothing -_- and I'm a lazy bastard currently 09:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :::What would you like and where nystus? - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think that "targetting type (position, cone, line, vector, etc.)" would be very complicated, and would require images that we would have to take in-game, we are an encyclopedia, not a graphic manual. What we can do currently is revise the stats and ability damage, "who you can target", and other small stuff. I think the Ability descriptions are accurate in how most abilities work, and would only require the reader to use some logic to understand. For the other, more complicated, abilities, videos and custom games exist for tehm to check. Sam 3010 21:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Help with a template I don't really know how to work with most templates. I currently have an idea of making a template that would redirect champion icons that refer to skins ( ) directly to the SkinsTrivia pages. I made the template page copying from the Champion icon template, but I don't know how to format it so it redirects to(Champion Name''_Skins). Can you edit it, so it redirects to that page, (they are redirect pages I will create, currently only Akali, Alistar and Amumu pages exist. (Alistar Skins) it redirects to (Alistar_The_Minotaur/SkinsTrivia). Here is the template page: "Template:Champion skin icon" or "Template:Csi" Please help me with that, if you need more info ask me. Sam 3010 21:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Now create those pages :) - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 01:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help, I'll be updating every patch note page tomorrow, I have already edited the Skins Page.Sam 3010 01:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Health/Mana Regeneration per5 or not per5 I need a general consensus here, please Admins and Moderators Vote. The Health or Mana Regeneration is either by second or by 5 seconds, all different on each champions, it is confusing. I know a very simple method to make it not confusing. But before I implement it and edit half the champion pages, I need to know if you prefer it by second or by 5 seconds. Sam 3010 01:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :5sec. It is the official stat. - 'KazMx (Message me! )''' 03:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Costs for Lists of Runes have been added Hey KazMx. I've finished adding the costs for the runes on the List of Runes page. I was actually fun doing it as I had a list. But you know what's funny, is that prior to that update, when I was buying runes in the rune shop, I always kept track on a sheet of paper the number of runes I have in addition to the costs of the runes. When I came to the List of Runes page, I noticed that there were no IP prices on them and there were comments asking for the IP costs on the page. So I was pondering "Hey, since I have a mini list of the runes I have, why don't I make a rune cost page for everyone so that they don't have to worry about checking it in the game itself." So then I decided to take that matter into my own hands and created a page called Rune Costs. However, since this marvelous page wasn't checked very often, I've decided to place those IP costs into the List of Runes instead. So now I have two questions, do you think the Rune Costs page should be deleted or remain as a historical page. Also, if you don't want that page, how do i redirect that page to List of Runes so that it won't be seen anymore? Yours truly, UberTri125 00:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. thanks for adding me to your friends list in LoL :).